The Chipettes: The Zombie Eye of Doom
by Witch Knight Daisy
Summary: When Alvin and the Chipmurks run off to a mysteriou mansion, The Chipettes must look for them. But when they do, they get more than what they bargained for, especially when they run into a familiar reporter. Crossover with Tintin.


**Hi guys! Daisy here! I come to you with yet another story. After I've seen the Tintin movie, I HAD to write this before I forgot it. That being said, time for the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tintin, Alvin and the Chipmunks, or the Chipettes. **

**The Evil Zombie Eye of Doom**

"Can we leave now, Brit?"

Eleanor, along with her sisters Brittany and Jeanette, was searching an old abandoned mansion, looking for the Chipmunks before Dave realized they were gone.

"Alvin is in SO much trouble once we find him!" Brittany growled.

"Don't worry, Brit, we'll find them." Jeannette assured her sister. "I hope Simon's okay."

Then a gurgling sound was heard.

"What was that?" Eleanor was clutching Brittany.

"Hopefully just our imaginations?" said Brittany, backing away slowly.

The gurgling soon turned to growling.

"I do NOT like that sound!" Jeannette said with worry in her voice.

Several creatures busted out of the floors and walls, baring their sharp fangs. Their bloodshot eyes were fixed on the Chipettes, who screamed.

"Let's get out of here!" Eleanor shrieked.

"Not without the Chipmunks!" Brittany said with determination.

Then they saw three familiar figures among the crowd of creatures. The female chipmunks could not believe it. But they did. They were in red (with an A), green, and blue.

"Alvin!" Brittany ran over to the paled chipmunk. "You're in BIG trouble, Mister! When we get home, I am SO tellin' Dave that..."

Then Simon and Theodore jumped between the two and knocked Brittany to the ground.

"Guys, it's us!" Jeannette tried to talk sense into them, but they started to attack.

"Jen! Are you crazy?" Eleanor grabbed her sister and ran. When they reached a closet, they saw an enormous floating eye with tentacles. The Chipettes felt sick to their stomachs.

"Run!" Brittany urged. "Through the crowd!"

With that, the sisters scampered through the crowd, dodging arms that were five times their size combined. They looked behind them to see the Chipmunks in pursuit. Just as the brothers were gaining on them, the girls crawled through a closet door and quickly blocked the crevice beneath.

"That...was freaky..." Jeanette was catching her breath.

"What WAS that eye thing?" Eleanor wondered.

"I don't know." said Brittany, "And I do NOT want to!"

Then a barking noise was heard.

"Oh no! We gotta deal with a DOG too?"

The dog in question jumped out of the shadows and pounced at the Chipettes.

"We're trapped!" Eleanor screamed.

"Snowy, what are you doing, boy?"

"Snowy?" Jeanette repeated. Then she saw a young, blond boy appear, holding a flashlight. The bespectacled Chipette blushed at the sight of him.

"There you are, boy." the boy picked up the dog, then looked down at the three chipmunks.

"Who is THAT?" Brittany wondered.

"Chipmunks can't talk!" The boy stumbled.

"I know it's hard to take in, but let me introduce ourselves." said Brittany. "I'm Brittany, and these are my sisters Eleanor and Jeanette. We're the Chipettes!"

"Oh, I know you guys now! I did a story on you guys!" said the boy, "Anyway, I'm Tintin and this is my dog Snowy. We're looking for the Necronomicon!"

"Is that...the weird eye thing?" Jeanette inquired.

"Yes, did you see it?"

"I wouldn't go back out there if I were you." said Brittany.

"Yeah," agreed Eleanor, "There's a bunch of creatures out there. And they might eat you, Mr. Tintin."

"And the Chipmunks are one them!" added Jeanette.

"The Chipmunks? As in Alvin and the Chipmunks? Whoa, I have GOT to go see!" Tintin was about to open the door, but Snowy barked desperately.

"No! Tintin!" Jeanette urged. Snowy jumped off his master's lap and stood right in front of the door.

"Snowy, come on. Nothing's going to happen. It's not like I'm going to look the Necronomicon in the eye."

"What happens if you do?"

"You become a flesh-eating zombie."

"WHAT?" Eleanor jumped.

"No way are they gonna get me!" Brittany said. "I'm too pretty!"

Then the door shook, threatening to open.

"They're coming!" Jeanette urged. She and her sisters ran.

"Snowy, let's go!" Tintin scooped up the dog, then followed the Chipettes up to the library, where they hid underneath a huge desk.

"So you become one of THOSE things? Gross!" Jeanette made a disgusted face.

"Shhh! I do NOT want to be eaten OR be a monster!" Brittany snapped.

"Let's just all calm down," said Tintin, "Surely there's a way out of here, but I don't want to lose my story!"

Snowy then barked.

"What is it, boy?" Then Tintin saw what Snowy was looking at. In the front of one of the bookcases, sat a tasty-looking sandwich. The dog was about to pounce on it, but Brittany grabbed him by the tail.

"Snowy, no!" Then she looked among the holes in the bookshelves to see several of the creatures walking past. "Good thing they're not that smart." Then she saw the Chipmunks and the eye.

"Or not," said Eleanor. Then she saw Theodore looking right at her. "OH NO! They found us! RUN!"

"SNOWY!" Tintin reached out to grab the dog from Brittany's grip, but he had already jumped out to grab the sandwich. "Come on! We have to go!" Then he looked up to see the eye, which was still looking in the direction of the Chipettes, but then it turned in _his_ direction. There was a mysterious flash as they made eye contact. The last thing he screamed was "SNOWY, RUN!"

"Tintin?" The Chipettes turned around to see Snowy running toward them.

"Snowy, where's Tintin?" Eleanor wondered. Then she and her sisters looked at the reporter, whose back was turned at the moment. When he turned around, they were horrified. Bloodshot eyes, pale grayish skin, and fangs baring, Tintin let out a pained, ear-splitting growl. Snowy barked desperately.

"Snowy! We gotta get out of here!" Brittany urged.

"Snowy..." Tintin moaned.

"Snowy, come on!" Jeanette screamed. "That's not him anymore! Besides, he wouldn't want you to join him!"

Snowy whimpered, then fled with the Chipettes, but not before taking one last look at his master and friend.

"Snowy..." Tintin moaned once more, then lunged at the dog.

"What do we do now, girls?" Eleanor wondered frantically, as she and her sisters scampered upstairs to the attic, with Snowy in tow. The Chipettes and the dog glanced around for a way out.

"NOW how are we gonna get out of here?" Jeanette cried. "We're gonna end up like Tintin and the Chipmunks!"

Then Snowy barked at something.

"What is it, Snow?" Then Brittany saw what it was barking at. There was a small window near the armoire. "Girls! The window! Hurry!" Then they turned around to see the zombie creatures approaching.

"HURRY!" Eleanor urged. "Break the window!" Then Snowy jumped through the window and onto a tree branch.

"Or that works too," Jeanette said as she and her sisters jumped for the branch, getting a hold of it. Pulling themselves up, they saw that the Chipmunks had followed them in the tree too, clawing at them.

"Climb up!" Brittany urged. She, Eleanor, and Jeanette kept climbing until they reached the top. "OH NO!" Then she saw that Snowy was still down there, shuddering at the sight of the zombified Tintin. And what's worse, the eye was floating not far from the female chipmunks.

"Been nice knowing you, sis." Eleanor hugged her sisters, then the morning light cut through the tree. The girls looked up to see that the eye had turned to stone.

"What are we doing up here?"

"Simon!" Jeanette ran down the branch to hug him.

"What happened?" Theodore wondered before getting squeezed by an overjoyed Eleanor.

"Were we sleepwalking?" Alvin was then tackled by Brittany, who then smacked him.

"That'll teach you not to run off again!" Brittany said, "But I'm glad you're back."

"Just one question," said Simon, "Who's the kid?"

Everyone glanced at Tintin, who was hugging Snowy.

"Snowy, now I don't have a story." he said.

"That's Tintin," said Jeanette, blushing again. " He was trying to do a story on this place. And the eye thing."

"What eye?" Alvin asked, confused. "And how are we gonna tell..."

"DAVE!" Simon screamed, "We were supposed to go shopping for him! And we ended up here!"

"Because of Alvin." added Brittany.

"How ARE we gonna explain this?" Simon asked.

"Just leave that to me!" Tintin promised.

When the chipmunks got home, Dave was furious.

"Alvin, where have you guys been all night?" he shouted.

"Helping me, sir."

Then Dave saw Tintin enter. "You're the famous reporter!"

"Tintin, at your service," the reporter shook Dave's hand. "And this is my dog Snowy. They were helping me get a story on that haunted mansion. But I didn't get the one I wanted. However, I can write that the Chipettes and the Chipmunks solved the secret of the house."

"Hmm, looks like Alvin didn't any trouble after all. THIS time."

"But I still don't figure out one thing," said Brittany, "That we only had to wait for the sun to rise to get rid of that Necro-whatever?"

"WHAT?"

"Oh, nothing." Brittany and her sisters giggled.

**Hope you enjoyed my one-shot of zombie fun! This is my first time writing a zombie-centered theme. Hope you like! R&R!**


End file.
